Never Forget Yesterday
by Death by Me
Summary: Anzu gets very drunk and makes out with Kaiba. Kaiba is falling for Anzu. Lemon for future chapter.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Never Forget Yesterday

A Crazy Night

Anzu was throwing a house party. Unfortunately she got too drunk to take control. The whole party got out of control. People were making out. But when they wanted some sex up in one of the rooms she was not having it. Then Seto came by with a couple of complaints with all of the loud music.

"Yes Seto." She said knowing that something was going around inside of his crazy head.

"Um are you okay? I just came to tell you to lower your music." he said looking confused. Then Anzu came really close to his body and kissed him.

Kaiba s thoughts

_How can I be enjoying this kiss? Is it supposed to feel so good?  
**  
Of course it supposed to feels good. You have been flirting with her all week?  
**_

_Well she did not seem to like the whole flirting thing. _

**That's because she did not want you to know that she likes you. **

Then Tea had led Seto up to her room. He started to kiss all over her neck. Then she let out a slow moan. Then he had locked the door. Then she felt Seto sliding his hands down her body to the button on her pants. He had slowly unbuttoned her pants and slowly slid her pants down. Knock. Knock.

"Seto I need to go open up that door."

"Let them knock they will go away." Then they started walking over to the bed. Anzu and Seto had fallen on the bed. She started to pull up Seto's shirt revealing how fit body . He lifted up her shirt and unfastened her bra. She pulled off his pants and boxers. Then they were on each other naked.

* * *

Never Forget Yesterday

Early in the morning

The alarm clock was buzzing and Seto and Anzu fell out of bed. It was 6 o'clock. Anzu looked out of the room and saw her clothes and someone else's clothing. Then she looked next to her and saw Seto.

"AAAA! What are you doing in my house?" Kaiba looked at Anzu up and down then said, "Nice ass." Then he kept staring at it getting ready to touch it.

Smack. "Don't you look at me do not even touch me. Get your clothes on and tell me why you are in my house."

"How am I supposed to know? It's your house and whose room is this?

" Seto get out of my fucking room!" she pushed Kaiba and tossed his clothes out with him.

**Anzu's thoughts**

_What was he doing in the house?_

_**You had sex with him.I took control last night. You had a rocking party too.**_

_I had a party too. Hold up, I lost my virginity to him. That guy._

_**You liked it too. I never knew that you had it in you.**_

She put on her school uniform and went down stairs Kaiba was still there.

"Hello." she said sarcastically wondering why he is still here with her television on.

"What."

"Don't you have somewhere to be."

* * *

Never Forget Yesterday

Mokuba

"OMG Mokuba! How could I forget about him."

"You still never answered my question why are you in my house?"

" See you later." Then he slams the door.

**Seto's house**

"Where were you all night?"

"I was at Anzu's party." He said angrily for Mokuba being in his business.

"You could have at least called. I was waiting all night. Wait you went to Anzu's party? Wow how was it?" Said frustrated Mokuba.

"Why were you up all night?"

"It's almost 7 o'clock. Are you going to school?"

"Yes Mokuba. Were you in my room?"

"Umm. No." lied Mokuba knowing that he had a party of his own.

Kaiba rushed to his room and saw his room was horrible."MOKUBA. What did you do to my room?"

"I had a few friends over last night."

**7:00 at school**

Kaiba was just now getting to school. Joey stepped up to him

"What did you do to Anzu last night? Huh."

"I did nothing to Anzu. I do not remember anything from last night."

Over comes Anzu,"You had to do something if we woke up in the same bed naked."

"First of all if I did remember something she would remember something too. Also the bell has rang three times. And I have a class to go to."

**

* * *

**

**The Empty hallways**

"I'll be right there. I need to have I word with Kaiba, okay?"

"What do you want?" She did not really want to talk. She knew what happened last night. She knew that Seto could not remember that they sex last night. She knew that it felt so good to her. Now all she wants him to do is kiss her. So she went really close to him and kissed him. He was in shock. He always thought that she was hot. She probably thought the same. So he just went with the beautiful girl. She threw him into the girls' room. He knew what was next but he could not stay that long.

" Later. Come to my office they will bring you to me." Then Kaiba quickly gave Anzu a kiss on her neck. He went in his bag and took out a pen. He took her hand and wrote his work and house number down on her hand.

" We might want to go to class." They came outside and saw Joey staring at them kissing.

" Yo what are you doing on Anzu like that." Joey went over there and pushed Kaiba and was ready to fight him but was interrupted.

" Joey get off of him. I kissed him he did not kiss me."

" What are you talking about."

" He is innocent. I took his clothes off last night. It was my fault we were in the same bed naked. So do not get mad at him. I like him I was flirting with him. He is not all that bad. Just let him be. I wanted to have sex with him."

" Just wait till I tell Yugi. He will be heartbroken. He wants to go out with you."

" I am so sorry Joey. I just do not like Yugi like that. I will have to tell him myself."

" Hello I am sitting right here and is clueless so what is going on. I need to know something."

" Well this does not concern you anymore. So you may leave." said Joey. Kaiba did as Joey said and left. Then the two followed behind Kaiba and went inside.


	2. Bad news

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of YuGiOh

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of YuGiOh. If I did me, Marik and Bakura would live happy reeking havoc all over the world

Death by Me: I know that I hadn't updated this story in forever but I decided it would be good to continue.

Seto: Finally. All you ever do is read Naruto fanfics you never want to finish this one.

Death by Me: shut up. You may now proceed to the scheduled program.

**Chapter 2**

When they walked back into the class room Yugi was looking at Anzu and Joey weird. They both looked sad and angry at the same time. He really didn't care about how Seto felt because he always a soggy cookie. Joey glared at Anzu and then pointed to Yugi. her face then became blank. Like her feelings just fell from her face.

"Yugi. I need to talk to you. it is very important that i tell you this now."

"Go ahead Anzu. Just tell me."

"I'd rather tell you this in private." Yugi just looked at Joey and Joey told him to go. Yugi got up and you could see a tear falling down Anzu's face. She hated to be the bearer of bad news. But she was the one who had sex with Yugi's biggest enemy. She looked at Kaiba and he was just sitting there typing away on his computer. Stupid jerk. The least he could do is give her some advice on how she should tell him. But no that would be too nice for him.

When Yugi and Anzu walked out. Yugi felt some tension in the air. Anzu did not want to look at him. Tears were now sreaming down her face. he took her hand and said, "What's wrong Anzu."

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

She took her hand from mine and opened her mouth to say something. When nothing came out it began to worry that something was really bothering her.

"Anzu just tell me the problem. We can work it out that's what friends are for." I said trying to comfort her. She kept trying to move away from me and i knew this would hurt our friendship.

"isleptwithkaiba"

"What??"

"I slept with Kaiba." She just turned her head away from me. I just looked at her with shock. I was sad of course. I wanted to be with her. I wanted to be her first. But it didn't work out as planned. Maybe she doesn't like me on a relationship level. Maybe she wanted to be my friend.

"Okay." It hurt me to say it like that. To sound so calm about something that hurt me so much. I thought that she was mine. Mine to love. To spend my life with but i guess that i was wrong right. She turned away from me and then started to walk down the hallway.

End of Chapter

Even though it was not long at all. even though it was shorter that short. i am glad that i got a start on the story.


	3. author's note

a.n. : I am about to give a valid but bull crap excuse for me not updating. It's a very funny story you see. I have a friend called Pickles. No she is not a voice in my head and I am not making this up. She is currently protecting my book from the harm of my friend bryon. Partially cause my diary is in there too, three subject composition notebook. So I forgot that the next chapter to the story was in there so now I am going to get it back hopefully today so that I can start updating as much as possible. Thanks for listening to my life dealin with the next chapter. Bye.


End file.
